Monster
by TotallyWhelmed
Summary: What if Shizuo Heiwajima was a girl? And what if she went to the same high school as Izaya? (Possible OC)
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo POV

My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I am a third year student at Ikebukuro high. There two things that I hate. Violence and that flea, Izaya Orihara. Its only a week into the school year and I already have a reputation. Shizuo Heiwajima the monster of Ikebukuro high, thats what they call me. But I don't care as long as they keep their distance and leave me alone. I've already had to send some guy flying through the wall for trying to flirt with me on the first day.

Izaya also goes to this school but he missed the whole first week. When he does come I don't know if I can control my urge to kill him. Ever since middle school we've been trying to kill each other. There's not really a particular reason, he just really pisses me off. Ever since then he has been sending gangs after me. They underestimate me because I'm a girl. But the truth is only two people can go head to head with me, and thats Simon and Izaya. Simon is a Russian black man who works at a near by sushi shop.

I walked down stairs to the vending machine in the hall. I put in a quarter and grabbed a soda from the bottom. "Hey Shiza-chan." A voice from behind me said. I tensed and clenched my hand into a fist. There is only one person with the guts to call me that. "Izaya." I said through clenched teeth. I turned around and glared at the Raven haired boy.

"Ah whats with the serious face Shiza-chan? You'll give yourself wrinkles." He said. "How many times do I have to tell you my name is Shizuo Heiwajima! Get it right!" I yelled. "But Shizuo is such a boy-ish name. I think Shiza-chan fits you much better." He smirked. "Who the hell cares what you think?!" My anger got the best of me and before I knew it I was throwing the vending machine that was behind me.

Izaya easily dodged and the vending machine went right through the wall. I clenched my fists and panted. Izaya smiled and ran down the hall. I ran after him. "IZAYA!" I yelled. He stopped and threw a small knife at me. I dodged it and he started running again. And once again I chased him. He turned a corner and I followed. I saw bright lights and the next thing I knew I was one the ground. My head was throbbing and there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I had been hit by a truck.

I heard Izaya laugh. "Shiza-chan, you fell for it again." He laughed again and left. I frowned thats right this has happened before in middle school. I really did fall for the same trick. That stupid flea.

Izaya POV

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Shinra's number. "Hello?" Shinra asked. "Hey Shinra. Shiza-chan is dyeing down the street from your house so you might want to go get her." I said. "Izaya? You know what dosen't make sense is how you injure Shizuo so bad and yet you always call me afterwards so that she doesn't die. What exactly is your relationship?" Shinra questioned. "Our relationship huh? Well I hate her and she hates me, so I guess you could say were pretty close." And with that I hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo POV

I woke up on Shinra's couch. I sat up and my head started hurting. "Ow." I held my head. "Shizuo you're not healed yet lay down." Shinra said pushing his glasses up to his face. I sighed but did as I was told. "Where is Celty?" I asked. "She's on a job right now. She'll be back soon." He said. Celty is one of my best friends. She is the headless rider she is smart and kind oh and she has no head. "Izaya is really a monster. Now one else seems to make you so angry all the time." Shina said. I sighed. "Monster? Nah he is more like a flea." I said.

A while later Celty got back from her job. "Hi Celty." I greeted her. "Shizuo? What happened? Did you get in another fight with Izaya?" She bombarded me with questions. "Yeah I'm fine though now. I'm going to head out and find Tom." I said. She nodded. Tom is my boss and also a friend of mine. He is a debt collector and i'm his body guard. I said goodbye to both Shinra and Celty and left.

Izaya POV

I walked into my large apartment which also served as an office. Since I am the infamous info broker I need a office right? "Where have you been so late?" Namie Yagiri, my secretary, asked me. "I was tormenting Shiza-chan as usual." I said casually. "Why do you go to the same high school as him if your both just going to try to kill each other the whole time?" She asked. "Its fun." I smirked. "Yes but does this have anything to do with your goal?" She asked me. "Hm not really, but...I guess you could say its simply for my own entertainment." I smirked. Namie sighed, "you really are a monster."

"Monster? No. SHE is the real monster." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo POV

I walked down the street and met up with Tom. We walked down the street by the theater. Tom stopped to talk to someone so I walked around a bit. I was stopped by a man wearing a yellow headband. Must be part of the yellow scarves, I thought to myself.

"Hey can I borrow some money?" The man asked. "No." I said harshly. "Ah come on I'll pay you back." He tried to convince me. "I said no." I turned around and started walking away. He grabbed my wrist harshly. I turned back towards him. And I snapped. The next thing I knew he was flying through the air along with a road sign. I could see Tom face palm himself.

"You know we aren't going to get anywhere if you keep smashing people into walls." He said. "Sorry." I muttered. "Come on this is our next stop." He said. We walked into a small casino. Inside were all these tv's. Some teens were playing some stupid horse racing game. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation with Tom. But all of a sudden one of the brats spit their soda all over my clothes. The clothes my brother gave me. I grabbed the guy by his shirt and threw him across the room. I started pulling the t.v.'s of the walls and throwing them. Once I was done I walked outside. Tom was there waiting for me. "You calmed down?" He asked. "Yeah." I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya POV

I saw Shizuo standing down below the izazawa bridge. I smirked, time to mess with her. I stood at the top of the bridge and looked down at her. She looked up and glared. She started running up to the top of the bridge. I waited for her and when she finally got there. "Izaya! What the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled at me. "Hey Shiza-chan as usual it is great to see you." I said sarcastically. "Cut the crap Izaya!" She yelled. "Ah come on Shiza-chan why do you hate me so much? I like you." I put my hands in my pocket.

Shizuo POV

"Ah come on Shiza-chan why do you hate me so much? I like you." Izaya said. "What?" I said confused did he just say he likes me? Like hell he does and even if he did-well I still hate him! "Yeah Shiza-chan I like you. Why else would I tease you so much?" He smirked. I clenched my fist. "What the hell is up with you?!" I screamed at him. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently. "I really hate you Izaya and you really hate me." I said. "What makes you think I hate you?" He asked.

Izaya POV

"What makes you think I hate you?" I asked. "Why wouldn't you? Besides that doesn't change the fact that I hate you." She said harshly. "Ah yes but you see hate is so close to love don't you think?" I said nonchalantly. "Love?" She asked confused. "Well of course. Think about it, when you love someone you constantly think about them and when you hate someone you also constantly are thinking about them." I explained. "What does that have to do with anything?!" She yelled. I stuck my finger in my ear, "really Shiza-chan you think you could stop yelling you're giving me a headache." I laughed and jumped off the bridge. "IZAYAAA!" Shizuo yelled and chased me. It didn't take long for me to outrun her. When I got back to my apartment and laid down and fell asleep thinking of Shiza-chan and our conversation.

Shizuo POV

I laid in my bed thinking of what Izaya said. _"What makes you think I hate you?" "Hate is so close to love, don't you think?" _Love? Yeah right.


End file.
